Vanilla Girl
by Sakura Zala
Summary: ¿Me preguntas por qué me cuesta tanto levantarme por las mañanas? La respuesta es simple, me cuesta mucho separarme de la almohada que tanto huele a ti, a Vainilla. Entonces... no hay castigo más cruel que ese, quitarme no sólo la almohada, sino tú entera. ¡Lo único que quiero es mi chica de vuelta! ¡DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL A MI QUERIDA ANIBECKER POR SU MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!


**¿Me preguntas por qué me cuesta tanto levantarme por las mañanas? La respuesta es simple, me cuesta mucho separarme de la almohada que tanto huele a ti, a Vainilla.**

 **Entonces... no hay castigo más cruel que ese, quitarme no sólo la almohada, sino tú entera. ¡Lo único que quiero es mi chica de vuelta!**

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **ALL I WANT IS…**

… **A VANILLA GIR**

—¡Pero Serena! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —la mirada asustada del Campeón de la liga de Kalos, expresaba la frustración de haber recibido una desagradable noticia.

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No es no! ¡Y no voy a repetirlo! —los ojos azules se cerraron molestos para luego abrirlos, mostrando el contexto completo de la situación.

Ambos, desnudos, ella cubriéndose con lo primero que encontró, la sábana en la que hace algunos momentos descansaban los dos y él, con la almohada cubriendo una parte importante de sí mismo.

—¡No es verdad! —estiró una mano tratando de tranquilizarla, ya que ella sostenía la otra almohada de la cama, con la mano libre e intentó acercarse un poco.

—¡Ash! —lo retó con la mirada por su intento de conciliación.

—¡Es que no es justo! —cerró los ojos afligido.

—¿Y tú crees que a mí me gusta la idea? —relajó los hombros, al verlo en aquel estado, sabía que lo que hacía los afectaría de igual manera a los dos pero era lo mejor, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

—Pues… fue tú idea… es tú culpa… —entrecerró los ojos.

—No… —lo señaló con el dedo índice aún con la almohada en mano. —¡No estés diciendo que esto es culpa mía porque tú te lo buscaste!

—¿Pero cómo voy a sobrevivir? —le reclamó apretando con fuerza los párpados.

—Qué exagerado… —se río un poco y soltando la almohada se cruzó de brazos. —Ni que te fueras a morir sin un beso…

—No dijiste que fuera uno… —continúa con aquella actitud seria.

—Bueno… —se rascó la sien derecha la reina. — _Ya lo dije… ahora no puedo retractarme… pero… ¿Podré aguantar yo?... ¡oh! ¡Yo y mi bocotaaa!_

—Te… estás arrepintiendo… —se cruzó de brazos también Ash. —¡Conozco esa mirada de duda! —la señaló avergonzándola, al mismo tiempo que la sonrojó al perder la almohada que lo protegía.

—¡Ahhh! —salió corriendo de la habitación.

—¿Eh? —se miró a si mismo. —¡Oh por favor! —corrió tras ella, sin cambiar su estado.

Pikachu que estaba con Sylveon sentados en el sofá, viendo Pokevisión, miraron a ambos pasar frente a ellos, con una gota al lado de sus cabezas.

Hasta que al llegar a la cocina, no tuvo donde más escapar y fue acorralada por su amado perseguidor contra la mesa.

—¡Te atrapé! —la abrazó por atrás, sonrojándola al instante. —¡Ahora sí vamos a hablar!

—¿Y no pudiste ponerte algo de ropa primero? —volteó a verlo sobre su hombro.

—¿Debía perder el tiempo en ponérmela?... —le respondió con aquel brillo en la mirada tan característico de él, que la doblegó.

—Está bien… ¡Pero sin besos! —lo sentenció.

—Eso… ya lo veremos… —respondió aparentando cierta molestia. El punto central de la discusión había sido tocado.

—¿Y… no piensas soltarme?... —preguntó de más apenada, al sentir como uno de sus pechos había sido aprisionado por él, al igual que su abdomen, por el pequeño forcejeo.

—En realidad… —le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro derecho.

—…No… estoy… jugando…

Si bien… era verdad que ella era un verdadero dulce con olor a Vainilla y que jamás… le recriminaba nada y mucho menos se peleaban, en aquellos breves instantes cuando sus emociones chocaban con sus pensamientos desiguales, moría de risa interna al verla enfadada, ya que más que molesta, parecía una niña dulce y caprichosa.

—Al hablarme así, sólo haces que quiera más —le respondió entre risas, mientras ella cerró fuertemente los párpados sonrojada.

— _¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Aguanta Serena! —_ se imploró a si misma y recobrando la compostura se separó de él. —Todo lo que te dije es cierto… y es por tu bien, no seré yo la culpable si llegas a perder la liga…

—Ya te dije que eso no va a suceder… —estiró el cuello cansado. —¿Podemos volver a la cama? —estiró su mano hacia ella.

Dubitativa al inicio lo miró no muy convencida, para terminar tomando la mano que le ofreció. —¡Pero mañana temprano sales a entrenar! —lo sentenció.

—¡Y mañana temprano salimos a entrenar! —le siguió la corriente, levantando el brazo animoso, a lo que ella sonrió.

Una vez más pasaron frente a Pikachu y Sylveon de vuelta, que prefirieron mirar en una dirección contraria.

Al abrir la puerta de la recámara, la otra sábana yacía tirada en el suelo junto a las dos almohadas en la alfombra, por lo que Ash las tomó y tiró sobre el colchón nuevamente.

—¿Por qué te detuviste así?... —preguntó serio de repente, mientras dándole la espalda, acomodó la cama para que ambos volvieran a acostarse.

Su pregunta abrió grandes los ojos azules que lo observaban.

—Pues… —sin darse cuenta desvió la mirada. —No quiero ser yo la culpable… la que te roba el tiempo… o la que tengas que atender y termines descuidando las actividades más importantes. —Apretó la sábana contra su pecho al mencionar, dándose cuenta que aunque lo mencionara, la idea que algo pudiera ser más importante para él que ella, no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Pero su prometido era el Campeón de Kalos… sabía en lo que estaba metida.

Al escucharla, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del entrenador.

—¿No crees que yo pudiera decir exactamente lo mismo?... —preguntó mientras se volteaba hacia ella, ya sentado en la cama y con la sábana sobre sus piernas. —Soy quien le quita el tiempo de práctica a la Reina de Kalos… — extendió la mano hacia ella que al escucharlo parpadeó, de cierta forma era verdad, pero, no sentía que lo suyo fuera tan importante. ¿Por qué?... —Soy el más afortunado —entrelazaron sus dedos cuando ella se acercó. —Soy la envidia del mundo entero Serena… —le sonrió por lo obvio para él de sus palabras, cuando ella se preocupaba por quitarle el tiempo a él, lo que precisamente más disfrutaba en la vida era pasar cada instante que pudiera con ella.

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON**

Aquella sonrisa magnética la atrajo a sus labios entonces, brindándole un pequeño beso del que enseguida se separó, pero no pudo separarse más allá del mismo rose de sus labios. —Te dije que no más besos hasta que terminara la liga… —mencionó agitada.

—Lo sé… ¿Podemos empezar con eso mañana?... —respondió igual de cerca y sin intenciones de separarse, la junto a él abrazándola con firmeza por la espalda y tomándola de la nuca.

—…ajá… —dijo sin más, dejándose envolver por él nuevamente, cual retomaran el punto donde se separaron minutos antes. El momento en que ambos unidos, ella sentada sobre su regazo y él soltó la ocurrencia de frase.

— _No me importaría perder todos los combates de la liga por esto…_

— _¿Qué dices?..._

— _Que se supone que debería estar entrenando…_

— _Detente… ¡Detente! ¡Para! —lo sacudió frenética, por lo que dejando de lado sus propios jadeos la miró asustado._

— _¿Qué sucede?_

— _No… no más nada de esto, nada de besos, nada de nada, hasta que pase la liga —se levantó, dejándolo completamente activo y desesperado._

— _¡¿Qué?! —la vio salirse de la cama y tomando la sábana se cubrió._

—Fuiste malvada… —mencionó en la actualidad, al terminar el reciente beso que le dio.

—Lo sé… ¿estás bien? —buscó su mirada verdaderamente preocupada.

—Puede que después de lo que me hiciste ya no pueda tener hijos… —respondió tratando de controlar su propia risa.

—¡¿Qué?! —lo miró asustada, pensar que por su culpa su futuro se viera truncado de esa manera. —¡Déjame ver! —Enseguida se agachó frente a la cama, donde él yacía sentado, aún cubierto por la sábana.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —se llevó ambas manos a la entrepierna sin pensar.

—¡Ay, por favor! —le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—¿Qué?, sí tú misma saliste corriendo… al verme… —se sonrojó y suspiró tratando de controlarse ante la situación.

—Pues… eso y esto… son cosas distintas… —suspiró, al mismo tiempo que el sonrojo se posó en su faz. Pensar que ella era la única mujer en el mundo que podía estar ahí para él y mirar esa faceta tan dulce que podía manifestar la llenaba de felicidad.

—Bu… bu. Bueno… —se sonrojó a todos los niveles y apretó fuerte los párpados al sentir como la sábana le fue desprovista y el fino tacto se la mano de su amada se apoderó de él. Estaba tan nervioso por la situación que en seguida sintió erguirse, obligándose a callar su propio gemido. Apoyó las manos sobre la cama al sentir que no podría permanecer sentado por su propio equilibrio por mucho tiempo, no si ella lo tocaba así.

—Tal parece que todo está bien… —levantó la mirada hacia él, encontrando la mirada castaña ligeramente vidriosa por el esfuerzo de controlarse, mientras la sonrojes se había fundido en su piel y todo por ella… el poder que había ganado y descubierto… el poder que solamente le pertenecía a ella y del que sólo ella podía hacer uso. No iba a desaprovecharlo, así como él la manejaba entre las nubes con cada toque de sus manos y sus labios… ahora ella… —se agachó despacio, ante los ojos incrédulos de él que espera el momento del contacto con ansiedad creciente, recibiendo un beso donde jamás se lo espero, beso que disparó todas sus neuronas en un estallido eléctrico por todo su cuerpo, obligándolo a retraerse, evidenciado en su abdomen que se contrajo y su cabeza que se vino hacia adelante.

—¿Está bien así?... —preguntó igual de nerviosa, lo había hecho y ahora los dos eran cómplices de ese beso que los unía incluso más allá de los muchos que se habían propiciado en los labios.

—¿Vas a continuar?... —preguntó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, su juego de revisión médica había desembocado en algo más. A lo que ella asintió con el rostro. —Un poco… más fuerte —le dijo entre alientos, tratando de no sonar desesperado ante ella, aunque por dentro lo estuviera y con creces.

No podía evitar no pensarlo… aunque para él, lo más valioso era que ella… su amada chica con olor a Vainilla estaba brindándole su amor, el hecho de tener a la Reina de Kalos haciéndole eso lo mareaba.

Y en un momento las caricias que le brindaba con sus manos y la delicadeza de su lengua, recibieron la recompensa que buscaban, hacerlo enmudecer y al mismo tiempo desesperar con cada toque que recibía, en medio del pánico a que todo acabara y los sonidos que se escapaban de su garganta contra su voluntad, se tornaron en un infinito cielo brumoso en su mente.

Desde el inicio no se había detenido y aquel estímulo constante iba a terminar por matarlo si no le daba espacio de respirar, se sentía agitado y débil, al punto que terminó por doblegarlo, haciendo que se recostara sobre la cama, al no poder sostener el peso de su cuerpo con sus manos.

—Por dios… Serena… —en medio de jadeos pronunció y se llevó una mano a cubrir ambos ojos con la muñeca, mientras la sensación de estar por alcanzar cada vez más el punto máximo de su longitud en medio de las manos suaves de su amada lo consumía.

Había acabado con él… culpa de sus manos y de sus labios que deseaban escuchar más de los pequeños y dulces gemidos que se cuidaba de expresar, para convertirse en fuertes exhalaciones que junto al movimiento desesperado de su pecho por retener la respiración, le indicaba que estaba por terminar y se disponía a culminarlo, cuando fue detenida por él mismo.

—No… no, no… —tomó fuerzas para sentarse y tomándola del rostro la beso, al mismo tiempo que se hizo hacia atrás para quedar más centrado en la cama, junto a ella, a quien haló con él en medio del beso, con una proposición implícita de acompáñalo.

De tal modo que adoptaron la posición de la que antes se hubieron separado, la conexión entre los dos vibraba en medio de las respiraciones agitadas, lo había estimulado tanto que el dolor al albergarlo era inevitable, cual la silueta de su convexidad se dibujara a través de sus poros, sus vellos se erizaron, al acostumbrarse a él.

—¿Estás bien?... —preguntó suave y preocupado al ver que aún no decía palabra, más que apretaba sus hombros con ligera fuerza.

—…Estás enorme —dijo lo más sincera que pudo mientras ocultaba su bochorno, no podía moverse. —¡Ahh..h…! —profirió al sentir un leve movimiento.

—Lo siento… lo siento… —cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse, pero él estaba casi en su límite cuando iniciaron su unión y al escucharla hablar, tales palabras… ¿Qué hacer en esa situación?

Abrazarla… fue lo único que se le ocurrió, juntando así sus torsos, ella apoyó su frente contra una de sus clavículas, mientras subía una de sus manos de su hombro a su cabello, atrapando así algunos mechones oscuros. Al mismo tiempo que los mechones de miel se juntaron contra su nariz, aquel olor que adoraba. Ya era ajeno a él, sus impulsos lo dominaron con aquel último, sutil… pero detonante acercamiento.

El campeón empezó a moverse, al instante Serena lo abrazó con fuerza sabedora que el momento llegaría tarde o temprano y nadie más que ella podría desahogarlo, ella quería serlo… la única.

Con el movimiento cayeron sobre el colchón, Ash de espaldas a este y ella sobre él sin terminar lo que habían conseguido iniciar.

El calor de su interior era tan… pero tan atrayente que no podía despegar por más que segundos su cadera de la de ella, obligándolo a mantener un movimiento constante y no controlado. La miraba… y le parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo, así como estaba… el rubor en sus mejillas, el sudor como pequeños diamantes en su frente, sus pequeños pechos tan turgentes que le llamaban a tocarlos.

—Serena… —su visión se esfumó con el cerrar de sus párpados al sentirse desaparecer en medio de la ola de emociones y sensaciones que lo consumió entonces, era la primera vez que sentía algo tan intenso. Le había hecho el amor muchas veces… pero nada como esto, la sensación de sentirse explotar dentro de ella, mientras trataba de mantener su mente atada a este mundo lo hizo gritar.

Arrastrándola a ella por aquella misma vorágine se sentimientos y sensaciones que la devoró por dentro, sin devolverle el control en varios segundos en los que no podía sino dejarse llevar por la angustia que había en su pecho sobre poder morir por aquellos fuegos artificiales que le anidaban dentro.

Hasta que finalmente cayó sobre el pecho de su amado sin energías y aun sintiéndose temblorosa.

—…Te hice gritar —le rio en el oído a su amado.

—Jaja… sí… —abrió los ojos para ella, encontrando los azules brillantes y muy cerca de su propio rostro y perdiéndolos poco a poco de vista al sentirse desfallecer, terminó por cerrar los párpados al quedarse profundamente dormido.

—A partir de mañana… no más besos… ¿este será un secreto, sí? —Serena sonrió y acercando sus labios a los suyos lo besó.

¿Continuará?...

.

.

.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANITA DE MI CORAZÓN! Xd

Ante todo pues eso, este fic tuvo lluvia de inspiración por todas partes Xd Y AUNQUE me habías pedido puro azúcar pues una cosa llevó a la otra y juajuajua pasó lo que tuvo que pasar XD. ¡Te quiero un montón! Sabes como amo chatear contigo en todo momento juajuajua y las mil cosas que ya hemos compartido.

La idea original de la historia es de FranCJ11 Xd ¡NO EL LEMMON! Xd SINO que Sere castigue a Ash privándolo de sus besos XD me la comentó y yo descaradamente y con permiso de él se la robé Xd.

Gracias a todos por leer!

ARIGATO MINNA—SAN!

JA NEE!


End file.
